Sacrifice of the Heart
by VampFreaks
Summary: When Katherine and Caroline are kidnapped for leverage, how will Elijah and Klaus react? With Silas on the loose and Katherine dying along with Marcel, the Originals find themselves bargaining more than they expected to rule to The French Quarter in New Orleans. Klaroline. Kalijah. Stelena/Stebekah. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: On Edge **

"I'm sorry Care but I can't. This is my last chance at getting even with Klaus. I have too." Tyler voice broke into Caroline's phone.

She felt her temper rise, Tyler should be with her, not going after Klaus in his own stupid way of getting revenge.

"Tyler! I'm giving you a choice because i love you but i can't wait for you forever."

_But Klaus could, he even promised her. _"_**He's your first love, I intend on being your last, however long it takes." **__Those words still haunt her to this day, no matter if it was only from graduation, it meant a lot to Caroline._

"I'm sorry Care but I have to finish Klaus." Caroline felt a tear slide down her face, she couldn't even believe him. Tyler had been her first love and she loved him, it was different from the way she loved Klaus.

Klaus constantly challenged her emotion and eventually she let him win and as she slowly let herself fall, and when she did, he left to New Orleans to deal with the witches that were supposedly conspiring against him.

"Fine. Tyler, if you do this just know that I'm not going to wait. I'm not that patient." With that she hung up and threw her phone on the bed.

"Looks like someone's having a bad day." Caroline up to see a smirking Katherine Pierce with her arms crossed against the door frame. Her glare followed Katherine as she sat down across from her. They watched each other in silence. "What do you want Katherine?" as she questioned with frustration hoping Elena would come back to her soon, so that she could rant.

"Nothing so I heard that wolf boy and you ran into some troubles?" She raised her eyebrow, "What happened?"

Caroline watched her carefully before deciding to spill her secrets, a dying man or woman in Katherine's case can't exactly spill secrets.

"He's so hellbent on getting revenge on Klaus, and I gave him a choice, either stay with me or Klaus. Naturally he picked Klaus." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Katherine's eyebrow rose, "Naturally?"

Caroline snorted, "Yes. So what about you?"

"What about me?" Katherine cocked her head let her glossy curls fall onto her shoulder.

"Elena told me about you and Elijah."

"I bet she told you that he decided to dump me for Klaus too." Katherine didn't even bother to hide her dislike for Klaus. Caroline snorted, "Please if anything Elijah would find a way to save you, if you gone to New Orleans, because there's anything here for you."

Katherine smirked, "Sooo where's Stefan?"

Caroline tilted her head, "Too bad he's gone to ?"

"No reason. Just curious." Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but a loud crash was heard in another room. Caroline quickly ran outside with Katherine trailing behind her to Katherine let out a small scream and Caroline turned to see what happened but before she could even see her surroundings,Katherine fell to the floor. Caroline quickly dive to try to save Katherine, but as she got closer to Katherine, she felt a sharp syringe in her fell forward, not able to see her attacker.

* * *

"Seek approacher." The former king of New Orleans cheerfully announced as a man dressed in black stepped forward carrying brunette with another man shorter to him stepped out carrying a blond girl. They both laid the girl on the ground before looking up to the man that promised insurance.

"Your work is done, Master. Now about that payment..." The short one replied.

Marcel raised his hand and a witch appeared before him holding a tray that contained daylight rings. "Here's a little thank you presents." He smiled.

Laying on the ground was Marcel's weapons against Klaus and his family. Two of the most important people in two of the Originals as for Rebekah... he smirked in deep thought. Not only did he have what belonged to Klaus and Elijah, he had Davina, one of the most powerful witches by his side.

This was not going to end well for neither Klaus nor Elijah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Milk and Kidnappings**

Hayley rummaged through the refrigerator looking for fresh milk. She growled at the sign of not finding milk. Suddenly, she heard Elijah and Klaus discussing Elijah's return from Marcel's captivity.

"Okay so I know that I may be the only person here who isn't dead but please would it kill you to bring some fresh milk once in a while seeing that I'm held here against my will." Hayley announced walking into the living room.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the mention of the little wolf's voice. He was still trying to earn Elijah's trust and forgiveness and the wolf was not making things easier for him. It was bad enough that Rebekah was still in Mystic Fall, too caught up with her human boy toy that would soon betray her like every other man she was with.

"Our deepest apologizes Hayley, we'll see to it that there will be food that you desire." Elijah spoke up. Hayley smiled,"Thank you Elijah." Klaus could almost gag at the amount of lust that appeared in Hayley's eye for Elijah. Did he know that he wasn't the father of her child?

"So Elijah, how was your nap?" Klaus said smirking, "Any dreams of our precious Katerina?"

Hayley's eyebrow went up at the mention of Katherine's birth name, and that did not go unnoticed by Klaus as he sat up straight, "Well...Well..well, Elijah looks like you haven't told her about your dear lover." As he placed his legs on the table, amused by both Hayley and Elijah's reactions.

"Why so glum chum?" Klaus mocked at Hayley's mouth dropping expression, he was sure that he could have fitted his whole hand into her mouth, "Didn't know that Elijah had a lover who still may I add waiting for him?"

"Niklaus." Elijah warned. Though his eyes didn't reach Hayley's, and without another word she walked out, leaving Elijah to glare at Klaus.

"Was it something I said?"

Elijah only shook his head at his brother's behavior. Despite everything his brother, Niklaus had done in the past, Elijah as his brother still held onto hope for his redemption. Even when that meant leaving the one person, who had held his heart for five hundred year.

"In other news, how is Rebekah?"

Elijah wanted to smile. He knew, no matter how angry Niklaus could become, he still cared for their younger sister's well being.

"She still remains in Mystic Falls." Elijah replied.

Klaus sighed, "When shall she see that there is nothing there for her."

"You and I both know that she will come on her own time."

Suddenly Davina walks past the living room with a concerned look. "Is something wrong Davina?" Elijah asked concerned for the child. After all Klaus did take her away from the only place that she called home and she was taken from her guardian, Marcel.

Davina paced around the room debating whether to tell Elijah or not. Finally she stopped and nervously told Elijah the truth. "Marcel, he has captured two girls, their names are Katherine and Caroline."

When Klaus heard Caroline's name he quickly joined in their conversation. "What does he want with Caroline? And how do you even know this?" His eyes began to turn a deadly red color.

"To be honest I have no idea, I'm confused as to why he would want a human girl. All I saw was a scene where he was talking to the girls." Davina said before she could even control her thoughts.

"A human girl?" Klaus said getting off the couch. All his thoughts were on Caroline. Was she the one who took the cure?

It was almost like Davina read his mind as she closed her eyes,"Caroline is the vampire while Katherine I believe is a human."

Elijah who stayed quiet was in shock, "That wouldn't make any sense, why would Katerina want to take the cure?"

Davina's eyes opened and widen, "The girl is a human doppelganger. Her blood is the most sacred to witches, it can be used at almost in any witch activities such as restoring power, breaking curse, creating curse, and others." She began listed without once looking at Klaus or Elijah to see their reaction.

She frowned, "I thought that the last human doppelganger was dead."

Elijah interrupted Davina, "I wonder what he has to do with Katerina." Elijah turned to Klaus, "Niklaus we must save her."

"What would I get in return if I help you save Katerina? There is anything else that can be done for her. She is human and pathetic."

"Well if you don't help me save her, how will you save your lovely Caroline?"

"Wait I want to come with." Davina exclaimed as both brothers turned to her.

"How would we know that you are telling the truth and that we aren't going into a trap set by none other than Marcel?" Klaus said, stopping in his track.

Davina took in a large breath of air before answering, "I know that you have no reason to believe me but I give you my word that everything I'm saying is true. I swear, Katherine's blood might help the witches and I can't have Marcel make any deals with them."

Klaus looked over to Elijah, who nodded.

"We will go save them from Marcel, but you will stay here."

Davina opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Elijah, "It would be good for everyone's interest if you stayed home here. Safe. Can you possibly do a locator spell?"

She nodded, "I'll need something from one of the girls." Elijah nodded and vampire speed into his room and grabbed one of Katerina's bracelet that he kept from when they were working together to find the cure.

"Will this work?" Elijah said giving it to Davina, ignoring his brother's expression.

"They're at the St. Louis Cathedral." Klaus said looking at the map.

"Be careful, I have a feeling that Marcel wants something in return for Caroline and Katherine." She warned as both Klaus and Elijah head out.

"Stay with Hayley." Elijah said to Davina, who nodded.

* * *

** A/N: Okay WOW THANK YOU for like 40 followers...like what even? Thank you so much for all the love and support! Please review, let us know what you thought!**

**-Emma and Jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: The Wandering**

* * *

**_Previous chapter:_**

_Davina opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Elijah, "It would be good for everyone's interest if you stayed home here. Safe. Can you possibly do a locator spell?"_

_She nodded, "I'll need something from one of the girls." Elijah nodded and vampire speed into his room and grabbed one of Katerina's bracelet that he kept from when they were working together to find the cure._

_"__Will this work?" Elijah said giving it to Davina, ignoring his brother's expression._

_"__They're at the St. Louis Cathedral." Klaus said looking at the map._

_"__Be careful, I have a feeling that Marcel wants something in return for Caroline and Katherine." She warned as both Klaus and Elijah head out._

* * *

Caroline's eyes burst open as a ray of light hit her eyes. She takes in her surroundings, seeing that she is tied up and next to unconscious Katherine, who is also tied up.

"Good thing you're up."

She turned to face a built dark skinned man with an army of vampire surrounding him.

"W-who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. Suddenly beside her Katherine groaned, "Where the hell am I?"

"Well well well looks like Miss Katherine Pierce is awake."

"Who the fuck are you?" She immediately questioned, as she noticed herself and Caroline chained.

"I'm quite surprised that you haven't recognized me yet." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"I've met a lot of people actually even bedded a couple but you don't stand out." She snorted.

"Okay, so are you like here to take out revenge against Katherine?" Caroline butted in. Katherine sent her a glare as she looked back at the mystery man, racking her mind to remember how she pissed him off.

"Not quite, I actually need you for leverage."

"Wait the both of us?" Caroline moved her head.

"Hmm...You see, the both of you are important to a couple of Originals."

Katherine narrowed her eyes on Caroline as she laughed, "So you think that we are going to attract Originals. Ha you're so funny, I almost forgot to laugh. Seriously what's your name."

"Marcellus Gerard. Ring a bell?"

Katherine eyes widen, "You're one of Klaus' friends."

"Uhh yes you can say that."

"Okay what has Klaus done now?" Caroline said as her eyebrow rose, "Well?"

"He kinda took what didn't belong to him."

"What did he take that is so important to you?" Katherine asked as if she was interested.

"Davina, she's like a daughter to me."

"That makes no sense, why would Klaus take Davina for."

"Either one, you did something to really anger him." Katherine smirked, "Or this girl of yours has something that Klaus wants." She paused, "By the way that it looks like, I'm guessing I'm correct on the second."

Marcel grinned, "We're gonna have so much fun." He clapped as Katherine winced, "First, that's my line. Second, I'm hungry and human, so food please."

"Some blood would be nice." Caroline added.

Marcel looked over to one of his vamps, "Get the human some food. Keep the blonde away from blood."

"What? Hey? C'mon I haven't done anything to you." She complained.

"Yet." He called out before walking away.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Stefan called as in walked into her home.

"Oh hey." She greeted him.

"You know where Caroline is?"

"Actually I haven't seen her, she just said she had some business to finish and Katherine hasn't been seen either, which is really keeping Elena happy. I've called her dozens of times and yet she won't pick up."

"You don't think that." Stefan started.

"I do but-"

"Caroline is in danger." Bonnie froze, she knew that voice.

"How do you know?" She turned around only to face the infamous Kol Mikaelson.

"How do I know what?" Stefan said confused, but then remembered that she was the anchor, allowing her to speak the other side.

"Not you."

Kol smirked, "Darling, as you know things get a bit boring here and since my family may not care for me, I still care for them."

"Where is Caroline right now? Can you help us?"

"For a price."

"Alright name the price."

"You become my messager between me and my family."

"Now. Why would I want to do that?"

"Your friend needs you." He reminded her.

She thought about it before agreeing, "Deal. Where is Caroline?"

"New Orleans."

"Bonnie. What is the person saying? Who is this person?" Stefan called for her attention.

"It's Kol, he said Caroline is in danger and in New Orleans."

"What is she doing in New Orleans? And Kol as in Kol Mikaelson?"

"She and Katherine were looking for my brothers and well they ran into complications " Kol explained.

"She's with Katherine and they're in trouble, Stefan looks like we're heading on a road trip." Bonnie told Stefan, who nodded, "We should probably go get Damon, Elena and the rest of them."

Bonnie stopped him, "Elena is finally happy, Stefan even if it's with Damon, we can't take that away from her."

"Good. Shall we go, Darling?"

Bonnie sighed, "Kol. I want you to guide us and don't you dare pull some trap."

He smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Niklaus, we should take a shortcut through the cemetery so we can get to the St. Louis Cathedral sooner. Who knows what Marcel is up to with Katerina?" Elijah rushed his brother.

"Relax brother, Katerina isn't going anywhere."

"Every moment we are away from them, every moment both, Katerina and Miss Forbes are close to death."

Before Klaus could answer, he heard footsteps. Both Elijah and Klaus were ready to fight but turned to find their younger sister, Rebekah.

"Bloody hell, Elijah! Where have you been?" She paused only to noticed the rare murderous rage that was growing in his eyes, "What's going on?"

"It seems that you've missed the news, although I'm quite curious that the scooby gang didn't follow you." Klaus spoke up.

Rebekah squinted her eyes, "What madness are you spitting out? Why are you both here without the mumsy?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and was about to answer, but was bested by Elijah, "Katerina and Miss Forbes are held captive by Marcel." He answered, looking up to see his sister's surprised face.

"Marcel is still alive?" She whispered in shock., "That is not possible, he he died."

"And now he has taken Caroline and Katerina." Klaus interrupted. He had no patience when it come to his sister's love for dramatics.

"What is your plan when he get to Marcel?" Rebekah questioned, following after her brothers.

"Look around then attack." Klaus smirked.

"How do you even know about their kidnappings and how do you find them." She rattled off.

"Long story, little sister. Are you helping?" Klaus questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Perhaps. One more question." She stopped, "What did you do to make him want to kidnap Caroline and Katherine, especially her since she's human."

"Rebekah, as my sister, will you help me or stay away from this." Elijah stopped, asking her in his serious tone.

Rebekah smirked, "As if you can keep me from giving Marcel a well deserved beating."

* * *

**A/N: So many cliffhanger, huh? Sorry next chapter we'll see a fight go down**

**-Emma and Jen**


End file.
